Different Colors
by a1y-puff
Summary: Ten unrelated drabbles for ten different genres. -Maybe later when he really woke up, Kanda would deny this ever happened, kick him out of bed and press Mugen on his throat.- Yullen.


**Title: **

**Author:** a1y-puff

**Fandom:** D. Gray-Man

**Characters:** Allen, Kanda

**Genre:** Various genres.

**Warning:** Character's death at two of the drabbles.

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Hoshino Katsura? Wait, you wouldn't know that XD

**A/N:** This was supposed to be drabbles of ten-sentence for ten different genres meme or something, but I absolutely FAILED at writing short stuff, so... just take it as 10 different drabbles thrown together? Heheh...

These drabbles are UNRELATED to each other. The ten genres are: _Angst, AU, Crack, Crossover, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, UST._

Thanks to **saphira112** for beta-ing. And finally, I hope you would enjoy~! :D

* * *

**DIFFERENT COLORS**

* * *

**Angst:**

Kanda could only stare at the smiling face only inches away from his, how the snow white hair turned pink from blood, how those eyes changed from glittering gold to hazy silver and how that cursed hand covered his own on Mugen's hilt, pulling and aiming it to stab on that gray, bloody chest.

"I'm sorry Kanda," the soft, tenor voice weakly spoke up, and Kanda could see a single tear rolling down the half-Noah left cheek, before he continued, "Thank you… and… goodbye…"

And then he was gone; his grayish skin reverted back to pristine white, the cross marks on his forehead disappeared, indicating that the Noah was gone, taking the soul of his vessel. Kanda could only stare, his face unreadable, his hand leaving the hilt of Mugen, leaving the sword attached to the heart of Allen Walker.

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

**AU:**

Allen glanced over the new apartment he was going to live in for this long-term mission. The supervisor had provided them with furniture and other necessities, and he practically just needed to move his arse in. The problem was, he wasn't going to live here alone. He glanced sideways to his mission partner, Agent Yuu Kanda, who was going to be his roommate when they weren't the best of friends to begin with. Looking at the unpleasant expression on his partner's face—though really, when did Kanda _ever_ look pleased?—Allen just hoped that everything would be all right.

Then, he looked at a redheaded boy, barely nine years old, who was the objective of their mission. The child was an important witness and needed protection because the NOAH organization was targeting him. Poor boy even lost an eye due to that recent incident, Allen thought. It wasn't like the kid even asked to have a photographic memory.

"Well, here we are now," Allen started, feeling the silence lasted for a bit too long since the three of them had arrived there. "Listen, from now on you will be 'Lavi', and you will be living with us until we could ensure your safety, okay?" Allen smiled to the boy.

'Lavi' nodded once, before looking up at the platinum blonde Agent, and asked, "So we're like… a family now?"

"No, we're no—"

"Yes," Allen cut Kanda's words curtly, sparing his partner a glare before smiling back at Lavi. "Yes, we're family now."

Again, Lavi nodded obediently. But then he looked up once more, staring back and forth at Allen and Kanda before uttering another question, making a look of horror cross the two agents' faces while pointing at each other:

"So, who's gonna be 'mommy'?"

**Crack:**

"Targets located. Exorcist Allen Walker and Exorcist Yuu Kanda are to be operated from the damage sustained from the battlefield. Do not resist," the huge, robotic version of their supervisor stated while chasing the two said exorcists down the corridors and into the garden as the targets could only run and run and run, wishing they could use their Innocence. But Kanda's Mugen was being fixed and Allen was too hungry to activate his.

"Shit! What the hell did that stupid scientist make this time? 'Do not resist' my ass!" Kanda cursed.

"Clearly he made another Komurin to torture us," Allen sarcastically remarked, before suddenly stretching out a leg and tripping the Samurai. Kanda fell down face first, and Allen shouted, "Here, Komurin, you can have BaKanda!!"

"Fuck you, Beansprout!! Sacrificing others to save yourself? That's dir—LET ME GO, YOU STUPID ROBOT!!"

"Target Yuu Kanda: secured. Preparing for surgery."

"I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU, BEANSPRO—GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!"

"Sorry, Kanda…"

* * *

**Crossover:**

They were on a train headed towards Germany, not getting a private compartment as they usually would, but that was not why Kanda and Allen were now currently bickering. For all they cared, they didn't really need a reason to fight, after all. It was then that Kanda shouted his usual, "Idiot bean sprout!!" and, for some reason, the reply "Who are you calling a bean sprout?!" was doubled.

And then both exorcists blinked, recognizing an unfamiliar voice joining Allen's, before turning their heads to the aisle, where there stood a rather furious boy with braided blonde hair and a red coat, once again shouting, "I'm _not_ a friggin' tiny-minuscule-little bean sprout, damn it!!"

"Nii-san, come on, let's go," A huge person in an armor said to the blonde boy, bowing in apology to the exorcists before dragging the _other_ bean sprout away.

"…"

"…what the fuck was that?"

* * *

**First Time:**

The first time they met, Kanda refused to even shake his hand; Allen thought Kanda was a jerk. The first time they went on a mission together, Kanda saved his life; Allen decided that maybe Kanda was actually kind at heart. The first time he almost turned into a Noah, Kanda snapped him back to himself; Allen found out Kanda actually cared for him. The first time he kissed Kanda and didn't find Mugen pressed on his throat afterwards, Allen knew Kanda loved him.

* * *

**Fluff:**

Allen had snuck into Kanda's room last night, in his attempt to escape that bunch of paperwork Link made him to do, while the owner of the room wasn't around; he knew perfectly well that Kanda's room was the last place Link would look for him. But he was rather surprised to wake up in Kanda's bed, not exactly remembering falling asleep. He had planned to leave before Kanda came back, but apparently he had fallen asleep in Kanda's bed instead. And what surprised him even more was the fact that the very owner of the room was sleeping next to him, facing him, looking all peaceful and… well, _asleep_. He was grateful though, that Kanda didn't kick him out of bed the second he saw Allen in his room. Maybe Kanda was tired—he did seem rather worn out lately, especially since his visit to the Asian Branch headquarters.

Studying the Asian features, Allen felt something tingle in his chest. The warmth radiating from the older boy's was rather comforting, and Allen wanted more of that comfort. If Kanda didn't kick him out last night, then maybe he could try pushing his luck a little. So he turned to his side and snuggled closer to the warmth, wishing he wouldn't wake the other male. Kanda stirred, and Allen stiffened, but then a small smile graced his lips when he felt an arm draped over his hip.

Maybe later when he really woke up, Kanda would deny this ever happened, kick him out of bed and press Mugen on his throat. But for now, while he could still nestle against his warm body, Allen would just go back to sleep for a little bit longer.

* * *

**Humor:**

Kanda was pissed. No, scratch that, he was _beyond_ pissed. Everywhere he walked, people would immediately avert their gazes, only to secretly—or so they thought—steal a glance towards him again while hiding their mouths with their hands. This was all Komui's fault! If only he didn't create something so stupid and _spill_ it on Kanda… As he walked into the cafeteria, he was thankful that not many people were there. He threw Jerry the Glare of Doom before the cook could open his mouth, but it didn't stop Jerry from snickering, and Kanda didn't like that.

After snatching his soba from the eccentric man, he paced towards an empty table and was about to start eating, when not far behind him, someone burst into laughter. From the annoyingly familiar voice, Kanda didn't even need to turn his head to know who was it, and _fuck,_ he didn't need that brat laughing at him.

"Damn it, Beansprout, shut the fuck up!!"

"I-I'm sorry Kanda, but—" Allen's words were cut off as his laughter started getting out of control, "Dear Lord! You look ridiculously _pretty_ with that curly hair!!!"

Oh, _that's it_. Kanda was _so_ going to kill Komui, after he murdered the bean sprout, of course.

* * *

**Hurt/Comfort:**

Kanda didn't care for death — or at least, he wished he didn't. After all, this was a war; death is both to be expected and unexpected. Soldiers like them died from time to time, and so there was no reason for remorse; it was just the way things worked.

So he didn't cry when Froi Tiedoll died a heroic death, stayed expressionless through the funeral and indifferent to people expressing their condolences. General Tiedoll was his master; that was all. He respected the man but felt no emotional attachment—or so he thought.

And that was why he couldn't explain the hollow feelings in his chest, once he was safe within the confinement of his room. It was like he couldn't feel anything, like he was numb, like he couldn't believe Tiedoll was gone.

A soft knock to his door was heard, and before he could answer, the door was opened, revealing Allen. The younger boy stepped into his room wordlessly, and Kanda just stared at him. He was in no mood to even yell at the brat, so he just tiredly asked, "What do you want?"

Allen said nothing as he stepped closer to the Japanese sitting on his bed, and then he stood beside the bed, staring at Kanda for a few seconds before wordlessly pulling Kanda into his embrace, cradling the older teen's head in his chest.

"What do you think you're doing, Beansprout?" Kanda finally asked, absently noticing how empty his voice sounded.

"Be quiet. It will make you feel better," the younger replied, sounding oddly more mature than his usual bratty self.

Kanda scoffed in response, unable to see how being embraced by a bean sprout would make him feel better especially when he didn't even feel a thing. But as he became aware of the warmth from the thin arms encircling him and a hand rubbing on his back, something inside him stirred; something he wasn't familiar with that putting his chest in a state of chaos, something that — for some reason — brought tears to his dull eyes.

And he couldn't stop the flow, couldn't care about wetting the other's clothes. As he felt Allen started stroking his unbound hair, all Kanda could tell was that this didn't make him feel better.

But it _did_ make him _feel._

* * *

**Smut:**

They had no idea how it came to this. Perhaps it was only to release the tension, or something they didn't want to admit — they could care less now. All they knew was that it just _happened_. Allen almost smiled despite the pain when Kanda looked kind of frightened to break him as the older boy pushed inside him. Of course Kanda had prepared him—Allen told him how to make use of his fingers and saliva, and Kanda didn't want to know where the seemingly innocent exorcist learned about this kind of thing, though he highly suspected the formative years with Cross. Still, it hurt. Allen couldn't help the tears, though he really didn't want to cry, and Kanda instinctively tried to distract him with a rather rough kiss.

They started with a rather slow pace, but soon, Kanda got impatient and sped up. Allen grunted in pain, but he didn't complain. His pride told him to take the pain like a man, and so he did. That, and because he believed Kanda wouldn't hurt him on purpose—Allen absently wondered where did the trust come from. Gradually the pain lessened and his body began to join Kanda's in the dance of passion and lust. It was after Kanda hit a certain bundle of nerves that Allen demanded a faster pace, and Kanda was more than happy to comply.

The room was filled with moans and gasps, and the scent that was uniquely them. They had lost themselves in each other, moving at almost a frantic pace. Hips slamming onto one another, lips searching and licking and biting, hands fondling and clutching and stroking… and soon, they came together.

For the first time, Kanda called Allen's name.

* * *

**UST:**

Allen found himself admiring his mission partner's figure after they had just finished off a bunch of level three akuma. The long, ebony hair had come unbound, his well-toned upper body exposed due to the torn clothing, his skin glistening with sweat and blood, and his face… he was flushed slightly, his breathing ragged, and somehow it made Allen's face heat up and blood was sent right down his nether region at the sight.

Allen cursed himself inwardly. He knew he was hitting puberty, what with his overactive hormones and all, but why, oh why, he wondered to himself, couldn't his darned hormones make him grow taller instead of making him turned on by none other than Yuu Kanda?

* * *

**A/N:** So… which one is your favorite? Please let me know what you think of these, and thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
